falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrAdict
Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the T-60 Power Armor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BortJr (Talk) 08:32, 7 April 2009 What Did Fan Made Power Armor Ever Do To You Hi. I've noticed that you recently made quite drastic edits to the T-60 Power Armor page, which seemed to be an interesting spin on the concept - however, the edit itself wasn't a good idea. You could have at least spoken to Run4urLife, the creator of the article (it's not exactly hard to reach him, a link to his user page is at the top of this webpage) before making such edits. I've changed it back to its previous state. Secondly, I've also noticed that you entirely deleted the entire MR-6 Power Armor page. That's just generally unacceptable, so I've changed that back, too. And thirdly, I think the Red Alert image used in the Hei Gui Power Armor isn't copyrighted (looks like a promotional render actually) so there was no need to file an error report. So in the future would you, like, uh, speak to the owners of certain pages before completely changing them? And don't randomly delete pages you don't like. Thanks. --Solbur 09:19, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Right, in order of importance: *Welcome to the Wiki. *Don't edit other people's articles without their permission. The only exception to this rule is to correct spelling and grammar. If you make changes with the author's permission and they don't like the changes, they have the right to undo them. *While I don't like the way you turned a design by Nikola Tesla into a failure, I like the spin you put on prototype power armor, so unless you get around to it first, I'm stealing the idea for another article. You will get a mention in it though. //--Run4urLife! 09:45, 7 April 2009 (UTC) OMG Lucky I wasn't online when you did that. //--Teh Krush 11:11, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :And.. a second person is on this wiki that can't spell addict.. I'm sad now. //--Teh Krush 11:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::I thought he was vegas adict for a long time in the IRC.--BortJr 16:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::I think he is. Umm, what did ya guys talk bout? //--Teh Krush 19:06, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::He isn't. I've talked with him quite a bit in IRC. --BortJr 19:28, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I read that you apologized to Solbur for changing the articles (I see your point on the T-60 thing, it was overpowered, and to be honest, it still is fairly over the top). It takes guts to make an apology. I've said it before, but I'll say it again: Welcome to the Wiki. //--Run4urLife! 15:06, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Lucky bugger. Welcome to the wiki. Don't touch my articles without permission, buddy, and we'll get along fine. KuHB1aM 15:56, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Well, as you can tell, fanon on this website is SERIOUS BUSINESS. Lol. It's good that you made an apology and I appreciate it. I should've said this earlier, but yeah, welcome to the wiki man. --Solbur 16:01, 8 April 2009 (UTC)